


First time feeling

by ThatBadGuy



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Feelings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBadGuy/pseuds/ThatBadGuy
Summary: Eric kills Max and then tries to find Four, but not to kill him, he only wants to protect him. The reason to why he would want to protect Four is hard for Eric to figure out but he thinks it has something to do with his feelings towards Four.





	1. Freezing

Eric had killed Max, just like he planned to from the very beginning. He had never wanted to help him, but if he wanted him dead he had to act like he wanted the Divergents gone, which was far from the truth. How could he want that, when Four was one?

 

He never told anyone but he cared for the guy. He didn't know why, and it scared him. He had never had that feeling of caring and protectiveness before, he had never just wanted to be close to someone in that way before. And he got this weird feeling when Four talked to him.

He always tried to play it off by acting like a complete jerk and an emotionless, coldhearted psycho. Well psycho was a bit of a stretch but the point is that he was acting mean. Though the truth was that, well, he wasn't an angel, but he wasn't the demon he presented himself as.

Eric dried the knife off on his pants and and slowly made his way out of the room, careful not to draw any unnecessary attention to himself. One of the persons closest to Max started walking towards the door but Eric held out his arm and stopped him.

"He wants to be alone." He said and the guy stepped back. He grinned to himself and started walking outside. Now he only had to find Four and the others and hope that didn't kill him as soon as he came into view, and that they would believe him when he told them he was on their side.

\------------------

Four was walking back to their hideout with the water. They used to stay with a nice couple from amity but Four figured that the first place Max would look for them in would be in company of other people. They had left Caleb at amity because that's the safest option for him.

Four was walking slowly, thoughts flooding his mind. Where was Max? Was he going to come kill them all? Was he close to finding them? Was Eric okay? Wait, he didn't care about Eric's well being. Four stopped and sighed. He clearly hasn't been getting enough sleep.

He continued to walk but his mind mind drifted back to Eric. He was mean and sometimes it seemed like he had no soul. Although there was something else there, Four had seen it everytime he looked at him. Something that wasn't bad, something good and that was the only thing that made Four believe Eric wasn't as bad as everyone else thought.

Four was drawn from his thoughts when he almost fell over a rock. He spilled a little of the water, but not that much. He steadied himself and continued walking but payed more attention to what was in front of him. He needed to sleep more than he thought.

When he arrived at their new hideout, a simple campfire with a couple sleeping bags, Tris greeted him with a hug and took the water from him and carried it the last few meters.

Peter had left them because "his chances to survive would be higher if he was alone." He still came by a little random now and again, but not too often.

"I could have carried that five more meters." Four said and added some more sticks to the fire. Tris just shrugged in response.

\-------------------

Eric walked through the little forest. He had talked to a couple a little further back. They told him that they didn't know anything about Four, but Eric knew that they were lying and that way, without knowing, the couple told him what direction Four was in.

He couldn't understand why he wanted to go to Four and not just fight the others by himself. He assumed that it had something to do with those weird feelings towards him, that he refused to put a name to.

He picked up speed and was now jogging through the forest, dodging the trees skillfully. He stopped when he heard faint voices somewhere not to far away. He slowly and quietly started making his way towards the voices. The closer he came the more certain he became that the voices belonged to Four and.. the stiff?

He was wondering if he should carefully reveal himself or fake attack Four. He chuckled lowly. That would be fun, but it also was the option most likely to get him killed, or injured. He decided to just do it the calm way.

When he finally arrived at Four and Tris's little camp, he hid in the bushes a few minutes and observed them, waiting for the right moment to come out.

Tris sat on the ground, eating a sandwich and Four just sat watching the fire, his back against Eric's hiding place. He slowly stepped out of the bushes and Tris flew up, dropping her sandwich doing so. "Four look out!" She yelled. Four hopped up and turned around.

Eric raised his hands to show that he was not holding any weapons. "I come in peace." He said. Four eyed him suspiciously.

"Give up all your weapons." Four said with a blank expression. Eric slowly reached for his knife and gun and then slowly handed them to Four. "Tris. Rope." Four said and held out his hand. Tris gave him the rope in the matter of seconds. Four motioned for Eric to turn around.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to protect you." Eric said without turning around. Four huffed.  
"And why would we trust you?" He asked.

"Just take my word for it." Eric shrugged. Four was not satisfied with the answer and walked closer to Eric, untangling the rope.

"On you knees, turn around." He said, surprisingly calm. Eric still refused and crossed his arms. Four didn't want to have to kill him so instead he punched Eric in the face, hard and pressed him forcefully to his knees, grabbed both his arms and tied them behind his back and then tied him to a tree.

Eric grunted. "Come on Four, really?" Four only turned around and looked toward the sun, it was setting.

"We need to go to sleep." He said while he walked over to his sleepingbag. Tris took out most of the fire before doing the same. Eric shuddered and pressed his legs to his stomach, leaning against the tree, trying to keep warm. Sure he had pretty warm clothes but the temperature was dropping and it was freezing.

It was so cold his teeth were chattering. He would probably freeze to death if he didn't do anything about it. "I-it's p-pretty c-cold." He said, shivering like mad.

Four groaned. "So?" Eric glared at him, even though he knew Four couldn't see him. "S-so, I'm g-going to f-freeze to d-death. And t-trust me y-you need m-me alive." He forced out, trying not to stutter all too much from freezing.

Four groaned again. He knew what Eric said was true and he also knew Eric was not a threat, if he was he wouldn't have talked to him. He would have an extra knife on him, cut himself free and killed both him and Tris right now.

Four stood up, grabbed his sleepingbag and walked over to Eric with tired steps. He unzipped it, so it was more like a blanket and placed it over Eric. "Now shut up and sleep." He muttered. Now Four was the one freezing his ass off. But he was _not_ sleeping under the same cover as Eric, no way in hell.

Four sat down in front of the almost extinguished fire. It didn't help much and soon he was the one shivering with chattering teeth. 'Damnit' he thought as he made his way over to Eric, who was almost asleep. He silently placed himself next to Eric, back turned against him, and covered himself with the unzipped sleepingbag.

Four had almost fallen asleep again when he heard Eric's annoying voice from behind him. "My hands are freezing and this position is pretty uncomfortable." Four frowned and grabbed a knife from his bag, that was right next to him, and started cutting Eric's hands free. When he was done he laid down again and Eric did the same. Four gasped as he felt a cold hand being placed on his neck and immediately regretted cutting Eric's hands free.

"Damnit Eric." He muttered and slapped Eric's hand.

After that, both of them were fast asleep.

  
_**The next morning**_

Eric woke up and felt a little warmer than usual. He opened his eyes and saw Four sleeping cuddled up to his side with his arm over Eric's chest.

Not that he would ever admit it, but he kind of liked this.


	2. Truth

Four had been awake for about an hour and didn't dare to move. Also, this was a pretty nice position. He kinda wanted to be there forever, though he knew it would end as soon as Eric woke up.

He felt Eric shift slightly under his arm and started to remove his arm and stand up. He didn't get far until he felt a strong hand grab his arm and pull him back down.

"Don't go." Eric whispered. "You stayed this long, why go now?" Four gave him a questioning look.

"Why would you want me to stay? You're usually so cold and emotionless... and mean." Four said quietly. Eric felt a little hurt, but he knew that he had brought this on himself.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Eric could say and it only came out in a whisper. Four was almost shocked. He had never heard Eric apologize before. By instinct he started looking for signs of lying or something showing that Eric didn't really care, but found nothing.

Four could feel the feelings he's had for Eric starting to surface. The feelings he had denied for so many years. Because now when he knew that the good he's seen in Eric actually was there and not just an illusion created by his mind, he didn't have to repress it all anymore.

After minutes of silence, Eric finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for acting like jerk all these years, I'm sorry for treating you like trash... I'm so _so_ sorry, Four." He said slowly. Four was actually happy about this. He was happy about Eric showing this part of him but one thing kept him from being too happy yet.

"Why? Why did you treat me so bad?" Four asked and both him and Eric sat up. Eric took a few deep breaths.

"Because I was scared... Scared of the true feelings I felt towards you. It was, is, all so new to me and I couldn't place what the feeling was. I only knew it was the opposite of hate, so I masked it with hate..." He paused a few moments. "It was only a few days ago I first realized that I can't hide my feelings forever. And if I didn't act on them soon I would explode. So I started looking for you... to tell you and protect you." Eric finished. Four stared at Eric with surprise written all over his face.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to feel the same but now you know." Eric said with a hint of dissapointment in his voice, and stood up. Four was stunned and barely noticed that Eric started walking into the woods.

"Just getting some more firewood." Eric said loud enough for Tris and Four to hear.

It was only a few minutes later, Four had processed what Eric had said and bolted up from the ground and started off into the forest.

"Where are you going?" He heard Tris call behind him. He only answered with a quick "I'll be right back."

He started running and tracked Eric's shoeprints to a clearing. He found Eric sitting on a rock, throwing sticks at a tree.

"Hey." Four said calmly. Eric was not prepared at all and shot up from the rock.

"Shit, Four, you scared me." He breathed. "What're you doing here?" He then asked but Four didn't answer, he just walked straight up to Eric and kissed him softly on the lips. Eric was kind off schocked but kissed back anyway.

When Four pulled away, Eric felt dizzy, not only because the lack of oxygen due to the long kiss, but because that was the most amazing thing he had ever felt.

"How long have y-?" Eric started but was cut off by Four.

"Remember the time you helped me up on the train? The f-"

"The first day we met." Eric finished, smiling.


End file.
